Alliance of the Crystal
The Alliance of the Crystal between the Skeksis and the Gelflings was formed shortly after the Great Division and heralded the primacy of the Skeksis as rulers of Thra, as well as the unwitting subjugation and fragmentation of the Gelflings. Lasting throughout the Age of Division, the alliance ultimately broke down when the Skeksis began draining the Gelflings of their essence, resulting in the formation of the Gelfling resistance and, ultimately, the start of the Garthim War. History Formation and Emperor skekSo proclaim the Alliance.]] The alliance was first conceived of by Emperor skekSo, taking advantage of the panic produced by the Makrak raids. Through his ambassador, skekVar, he approached the Gelfling Elder Carn, offering Skeksis protection in exchange for weapons. Although concealing his intentions with a mask of paternal concern, skekSo's ultimate goal was to have the Gelflings passively enslave themselves to him through fear of the Makraks. His plans were temporarily thwarted by a peaceful settlement moderated by the urRu, but he took heart in the fact that the Gelflings still allowed the Skeksis a voice at their councils.B. Froud, M. Dow Smith, A. Sheikman & L. John (2015). The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths, Vol. III. Archaia. ISBN 978-1-60886-435-5. Conflicts and segregation ]] To bolster his control over the Gelflings, skekSo formalized the already existing divisions between the Gelfling Clans, setting up the Vapra as the dominant group and prime beneficiary of Skeksis patronage. As payment for their protection, the Skeksis recruited able-bodied Gelflings from most clans to act as guards in the Castle of the Crystal. The Dousan were exempted, as they were perceived as worshiping death, which went against Skeksis beliefs."By Gelfling Hand..." The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Netflix. August 30, 2019 The Gelflings were also obligated to pay tithes in the form of food and weapons in exchange for continued Skeksis protection. This eventually evolved into the Tithing Ceremony, where once every trine, Skeksis emissaries would visit the capitals of the Gelfling Clans and accept offerings to take back to the Castle of the Crystal. These ceremonies were ostensibly to give their subjects an opportunity to show their gratitude, but were, in reality, meant to keep them divided and impoverished. With the relative peace before the Age of Resistance, the Tithes were expanded from just food and weapons, to richly decorated clothes, jewelry and anything of value. Failure to provide substantial tithes to the Skeksis often resulted in public shaming, with the Skeksis melodramatically feigning injury."End. Begin. All the Same." The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Netflix. August 30, 2019 At one point, the Skeksis crushed the Arathim ascendancy, and allowed the ancestors of the Grottans to colonize the Arathim's ancestral home of Grot."Prophets Don't Know Everything" The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Netflix. August 30, 2019 Collapse After the Skeksis began draining Gelflings of their essence, they attempted to hide the fact by ordering the arrest of Rian, who had witnessed the practice. Their lies were ultimately not believed and All-Maudra Mayrin dissolved the alliance, only to be killed by general skekVar. Rumors of her death reached the Stonewood Clan and culminated in the Stonewood Rebellion."By Gelfling Hand..." The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Netflix. August 30, 2019 Her heir, Seladon, attempted to restore relations with the Skeksis, but was rebuffed, as they no longer held any desire to maintain the pretense of being benevolent protectors. References Category:Groups & Organizations